This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The GABA-A receptor agonist NEP-510 was shown to have agonist activity at alpha2- and alpha 3-subunit containing GABA-A receptors;and to have anxiolytic- and sedative-like effects in rhesus monkeys.